


valentines day one shots

by neonskys



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Sally Face (Video Games), Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Chocolates, Cuddling, F/M, Flowers, Kissing, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, just pure fluff, there aint no diddly daddle in here, what else were you expecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonskys/pseuds/neonskys
Summary: here are some small one shots about these couples on valentines day. expect lots of fluff and cuteness.
Relationships: Ashley Campbell/Sal Fisher, Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Larry Johnson/Travis Phelps, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

jesper had bought wylan several things of chocolate, a bouquet of red roses, and his boyfriend's favorite poppy seed muffin. he had it all set out on the table nicely and now he was waiting for wylan to wake up from his long nap. he was pacing around the kitchen, his trusty revolvers hanging by his hips and his lime green shirt glowing even brighter with the sun hitting it.

wylan had been sleeping for quite some time, he was up all night messing around with the new chemistry set that jesper had gotten him for an earlier valentine's day present. he was just so excited that he completely lost track of the time. it was about 2 in the afternoon when he finally started to wake up, his eyelids fluttered open and he rubbed his eyes gently. he was wearing one of jespers shirts that were super big on him and his boxers, comfortable.

jesper smiled brightly when he saw his sleepy boy exit their room and stumble towards the kitchen, "theres my sweetheart, i hope you slept well." jesper said softly while embracing his lover gently in his arms, and wylan hugged him back sleepily. "you are way too bright, off with it.." he grumbled about jespers shirt some more. "sunshine, is this an excuse to see me shirtless?" jesper asked teasingly as he pulled off his shirt, at request of his partner. then he gestured to the table, "tada!!!"

wylan saw the flowers and all the chocolate, "jes..." he blushed a bright red and smiled dorkily, "and you got my favorite muffin!!!" wylan bounced happily in place, his smile radiating like the sun. jesper wrapped his arm around wylan's waist, pulling him up against his bare chest, "it's because i love you, my sunshine..happy valentine's day."


	2. scones and cuddles

baz and simon were in their final year at watford, and were happily (and finally, as penny would most likely say) dating. when valentine's day rolled around, simon wasn't too sure what he was going to do for baz. he was stressing out about it because he wasn't sure if baz even wanted anything or if he was expecting a massive bouquet of flowers and lots of chocolates. 

baz on the other hand had quite a few ideas in mind. quite of bit involved simon kissing him to no end, some of those ended with cuddles and some of them went on to other things. but baz knew he wanted to keep today romantic and simply that. so, while in class, he sneakily got on his phone and ordered a bouquet of red rose. simple and romantic. he also ordered sour cherry scones from a bakery in town, knowing simon loved them. today would be perfect.

once classes ended, both males returned to their dorm room. baz had his head held high and simon had his head down low and was fidgeting with his pencil. baz had somehow snuck into their dorm earlier and placed the box of scones and the flowers on simon's desk. soon, they both walked in. simon saw the flowers and scones, and grinned because baz got him flowers and his favorite baked items. but then he frowned, "i'm sorry... i got you nothing because i couldn't figure out what you want.." simon mumbled out, not meeting his lover's eyes. 

baz reached up and tilted simon's head up gently, and his other hand interlocked with simon's free hand. "it's okay, simon. i have you and that is all that matters. now, eat a scone, and then we can cuddle." he gave a soft kiss to simon's forehead before the chosen one ran off to shove a scone in his mouth.


	3. french toast kisses

travis wanted to do something for larry because it was valentine's day. normally larry does stuff for him, for basically every holiday, so it was his turn now. he got up super early, and hit snooze probably 10 times before getting up and walking out to the kitchen in his boyfriend's apartment. he was planning to make lots of french toast and bacon. he was wearing boxers and one of larry's huge ass shirts, he was comfy though.

while making the large sum of breakfast, he hummed softly and danced in the kitchen a bit too, earning giggles from larry's mom when she left the apartment so she could go to work. after making breakfast for the last few hours, it was finally done. he was happy with what he did. so the blonde ran into larry's room and jumped ontop of him, "wake up, dumbass!!" he giggled while shouting.

larry felt travis jump on him and he groaned loudly, "babyyyyyy...but i'm comfy and warm. come to bed and cuddle me already." he is grumpy and sleepy. travis chuckled and shook his head as he stood up, and now he is dragging larry out of bed. "it is valentine's day and i made you a shit ton of food. now get off the floor and go eat." larry held his hands up in surrender.

"i'm going, i'm going." he gave a soft smile and walked out to the kitchen. larry was shirtless and wearing sweats, travis' personal favorite. the brunet grabbed a plate and served himself up some food. "oh! i almost forgot." he kissed travis gently, when travis immediately kissed back. then larry pulled away, "happy valentine's day."

* * *

**( so um. we are having a power outage rn, so expect updates! i'm extremely bored and i can't watch icarly which sucks. )**


	4. cookie date

ashley had taken sal out for a movie, for lunch, for ice cream, shopping at his favorite store, and for dinner. all in one day. she loved spoiling her boyfriend especially when it came to valentine's day. right now, she was baking cookies in the kitchen while her lover was taking a shower. the brunette was happy, she got to spend the whole day with her significant others and spoil the crap out of him. therefore, it was amazing.

after her boyfriend got down in the shower, he slipped on some sweats and his girlfriend's hoodie, then walked out to the kitchen. he saw ashley sitting on the kitchen counter and he went over to stand infront of her. "hiii" he spoke softly, his mask was off because he trusted her. sal held her hands gently, being all smiley. the blunette(?) was extremely happy today, his favorite girl spoiled him and spent the entire day with him.

ash smiled brightly, she leaned down a bit and kissed all over his face. she didn't mind the scars, she thought he was the most handsomest boy ever to be seen. "i hope you had a good day, blueberry, i felt like spoiling you. you deserved to have a good day." sal smiled big at that.

soon the cookies were done, ash got them out and put them all on a plate. she brought them over to the couch and they spent the rest of night together. eating cookies, kissing, cuddling, and watching movies. so now, this was the perfect day ever.


End file.
